


family

by kyasuu



Series: tumblr things [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Tony Stark Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: For the prompt: I CAN'T REMEMBER IF I SENT YOU A PROMPT ALREADY BUT IF I HAVENT: Peter going to get strange when Tony's really out of it and confused and in pain, thinking hes under some kind of magical influence, but strange coming over and finding he's actually just sick? :O





	family

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](https://kyasuu.tumblr.com/post/174105761817/i-cant-remember-if-i-sent-you-a-prompt-already)

“Doctor Strange!” calls a muffled voice from outside his window along with sharp rapping against the glass. Stephen, already used to Peter’s antics (he’s the reason why there’s no mesh on his windows anymore, after all), just opens it and doesn’t bother scolding him for the fact that they are at least thirty feet above ground.

Peter crawls through the window as Stephen raises a questioning eyebrow at the clearly panicked teenager, arms crossed. “Is there something you wanted?” he inquires, not sure if he should be concerned or not. Peter panicking can mean anything from him forgetting to water his cactus to having a life threatening injury.

“I–” Peter flounders about for a moment, like he’s trying to figure out the best way to say something. Stephen waits patiently. “I’m definitely  _not_  an expert in this, that’s why I’m asking you, but I think Mr. Stark’s been, er. Cursed? Hexed? Like, from Harry Potter. Have you read those books? Wait, no, that’s not important, Mr. Stark’s acting weird! I think someone–”

Stephen holds up a hand to stop Peter’s rambling, trying to digest the rapid fire slew of words the teenager had thrown at him. Honestly, he’s a cute kid (not that Stephen will ever admit that), but he has a terrible habit of not knowing when to shut up. But, to borrow Peter’s words, that’s not important. “What do you mean, acting weird? I’m not sure if you’re aware, but everything that man does is eccentric.”

Peter frowns. “I don’t know how to explain it, but could you please come check on him? I don’t know who else to go to! Wanda’s off… doing things with Vision, and I don’t think anyone other than Thor really trusts Loki.” His voice is genuinely worried.

“Of course,” Stephen agrees without hesitation; that had been his plan from the start. He pauses. “Why didn’t you just call me? I have a cell phone.”

There’s a long moment of stunned silence.

Stephen takes pity on the boy and just snorts, opening up a portal to Avengers Tower and waits for Peter to go through. “Let’s go.”

Once the two of them are in the Avengers Tower again, Stephen nods at Peter to lead the way as FRIDAY greets them from above. “Hello, Doctor Strange, and welcome back, Peter.”

Stephen inclines his head in acknowledgement of the AI’s greeting, more concerned about Tony, who’s apparently down in one of the labs, judging from the direction Peter’s taking them. That isn’t exactly a good thing; if something’s messed with the man’s mind, the last thing they need him to be doing is creating something.

Peter opens the door to the lab, and the two of them step inside. Stephen’s gaze roams around the room, seeking out Tony, and quickly finds him hunched over a workbench, doing something. “Mr. Stark, I’m back,” Peter calls, heading towards his mentor with Stephen in tow.

Tony doesn’t seem to have a reaction to that, only focusing on whatever he’s tinkering with in his hands, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Stephen frowns as they approach him, and immediately he connects the dots when he notices the shivering and high flush in Tony’s cheeks.

“He’s sick,” Stephen states plainly to Peter, whose face, now uncovered, has open concern written over it. Gently, to Tony, he says, “Tony, can you hear me?”

Tony gives a slow blink, and he slowly looks up towards Stephen as he presses a hand to Tony’s heated forehead. Oddly enough, he seems to lean into the touch, and gives another inaudible murmur. “FRIDAY, what’s his temperature?”

“103.2,” FRIDAY reports immediately. “Boss hadn’t let me let others know of his condition. Sorry.” Peter winces from where he’s standing, wringing his hands anxiously.

“It’s not your fault,” Stephen answers immediately as he walks around the bench so he can properly pick Tony up, because there’s probably no way he’s going to be able to walk if he’s barely even awake. “We’ll give him a talking to when he’s awake.” Grunting slightly under Tony’s weight in his arms because he’s not exactly light, Stephen turns to Peter.

“I’m not going home,” Peter blurts out immediately before Stephen can say anything. “I wanna make sure Mr. Stark’s okay.”

Stephen doesn’t bother fighting the kid on it, only nodding once. “That’s fine.”

 _Tony’s gotten himself a good kid,_  Stephen reflects as they head up towards Tony’s room. It doesn’t quite occur to him yet that so has he.

**Author's Note:**

> [shout at me on tumblr!](http://kyasuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
